This invention relates to a viewer for reading and/or displaying information recorded on written or printed type.
In order to gain access and read information, such as technical data, graphs, drawings, illustrations, didactic texts, catalogs, fiction material or else, as written, printed or reproduced on an elongate web of rolled paper, the need is felt for a viewer which can support and progressively unfold the web to suit its reader's requirements.